In Eterno
by Convallarie
Summary: Setidaknya dengan menitipkan 'jiwanya' itu, ikatannya dengan Souma tidak akan pernah terputus. / Spoiler alert!


"Baiklah Takumi, kalau begitu jangan sampai kau kalah. Kita tentukan siapa di antara kita yang lebih unggul."

Saat itu, Takumi Aldini merasa sangat bahagia. Diakui oleh orang yang dianggapnya sebagai rival sejati telah membuatnya membulatkan tekad bahwa tidak ada seorang pun selain Yukihira Souma yang boleh menandingi dirinya.

"Ya..."—"Ya! Tentu saja, Yukihira."

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Shokugeki no Soma** © Yūto Tsukuda, Shun Saeki

 **In Eterno** © Convallarie

 **Warning :**

typo's, possibility ooc

.

.

"Pemenang dari pertandingan keempat adalah kontestan Mimasaka Subaru!"

Di tengah kegaduhan akan hasil yang baru saja diumumkan, Takumi Aldini berdiri terpaku. Inilah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan penghinaan sebegitu besarnya. Dua rasa sakit bergabung, dua kali lipat beratnya untuk bisa ia tanggung. Rasa percaya diri dan kehormatannya hancur berkeping-keping.

Akan tetapi, ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada itu. Ikatannya dengan Isami, juga rivalitasnya dengan Yukihira Souma. Bagaimana bisa kedua hal yang menjadi pondasi baginya untuk tetap bisa berdiri direnggut dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Monster macam apa yang sebenarnya baru saja ia hadapi?

Dalam pekatnya rasa keputusasaan, Takumi merasa tubuhnya menggigil. Ia telah kehilangan cahaya yang selama ini membimbingnya tatkala melihat punggung sang rival semakin menjauh. Bahkan, ucapan sang adik pun seakan tak mampu lagi menggapai titik kesadarannya. Meski tak ingin mengakui hal ini, dalam benaknya, Takumi Aldini meyakini bahwa Yukihira Souma telah menganggap dirinya sebagai rival yang gagal.

Perlahan, bulir bening itu menetes. Berbaur dengan peluh yang menjadi bukti nyata perjuangan kerasnya selama dua jam terakhir. Pertahanan yang susah payah ia bangun mulai menampakkan keretakan batin yang hampir tak lagi mempunyai rupa. Jika sudah begini, siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Sang takdir atau kah sang Tuhan yang telah menciptakan panggung sandiwara ini untuknya?

.

* * *

.

"Nii-chan, Yukihira-kun datang. Ia meninggalkan pesan untukmu."

Dalam suasana kelam, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang safir yang hampir kehilangan kilatan cahayanya—menerawang kosong langit-langit kamar yang berwarna kelabu.

" _Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahukan pada Takumi. 'Saksikanlah pertandinganku'. Itu saja."_

Takumi memeluk kedua lututnya—menenggelamkan kepala dalam-dalam di sela-sela kakinya yang ditekuk. Paru-parunya terasa begitu sesak. Seolah tak ada rongga untuknya bisa bernapas. Air matanya kembali menetes—mengalir turun melewati pipinya membentuk sungai-sungai kecil. Jemarinya mengepal kuat, meninggalkan bekas dan rasa sakit di sekitar lengan miliknya.

"Kau jahat sekali, Yukihira."

.

* * *

.

"Ada apa? Kamu tidak ingin mengambilnya kembali? Itu adalah yang terakhir... milikmu, Takumi."

Takumi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pagar besi pembatas yang sejak pertandingan dimulai tidak pernah ia lepaskan. Ia memandang Souma—sang rival—yang kini juga balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah secerah biasanya, yang kadang membuatnya merasa iri.

Setelah menguatkan tekad, Takumi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri sang rival yang berada di tengah arena pertandingan. Sesaat, ia melirik kotak persegi panjang yang berisi _Mezaluna_ —yang menjadi cerminan jiwanya sebagai seorang koki—melalui ekor matanya.

Dengan wajah setengah tertunduk, Takumi terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya hingga berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah antara Souma dan Subaru. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya angkat suara untuk yang pertama kali. Memaparkan ketidak setujuannya untuk menerima kembali _Mezaluna_ miliknya yang sudah diperjuang oleh Souma beberapa saat lalu. Ia juga mendeklarasikan kepada Subaru—orang yang belum lama ini mencabik-cabik harga dirinya sebagai seorang koki—bahwa lain kali dirinya tidak akan kalah.

Takumi akhirnya mengerti maksud Souma memintanya untuk datang melihat pertandingannya hari ini. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai rival sejatinya itu tidak pernah meninggalkannya seperti yang ia pikirkan. Bahkan Souma telah berhasil membuka kembali matanya dengan menunjukkan bahwa yang asli tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkan oleh yang palsu selama tekad untuk menang dan rasa percaya pada kemampuan diri sendiri itu masih belum padam.

"Aku baru akan benar-benar mengambil _Mezaluna_ itu kembali ketika aku mengalahkanmu dalam _Shokugeki_. Sampai saatnya tiba, tolong simpan itu."

Setelah menyerahkan kotak berisi _Mezaluna_ miliknya ke tangan Souma, Takumi pun berlalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Setidaknya dengan menitipkan 'jiwanya' itu, ikatannya dengan Souma tidak akan pernah terputus. Sebelum ia berhasil merebut kembali _Mezaluna_ miliknya dengan kemampuannya sendiri, Yukihara Souma selamanya akan menjadi rival sejatinya.

.

* * *

.

 _ **-Omake-**_

"Takumi! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana dengan _Stagiaire-_ mu _?_ "

Pemuda berambut pirang keturunan Jepang-Italia itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Sepasang manik safir miliknya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan bekas luka di alis sebelah kirinya. Tidak lupa pula cengiran khas dan aura menyilaukan seperti biasanya.

"Siapa?"

"eh?" Ini dia, tampang bodoh milik Souma. Tentu saja Takumi tidak benar-benar lupa dengan rivalnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi belum ada satu bulan setelah insiden terakhir kali itu.

"Oh! Jangan bilang kamu masih marah padaku tentang kejadian tempo hari."

Perempatan muncul di pelipis sang ahli masakan Italia itu, tampang seperti orang yang tak berdosa milik Souma Yukihira memang benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Menurutmu?"

Tawa renyah milik calon pewaris restoran Yukihira itu menggema, "Masa begitu saja marah. Kalau ada Isami, pasti saat ini kamu sudah ditertawakan olehnya."

"B—berisik!" semburat merah terukir jelas di wajah manis sang pemuda Italia. "Dasar!" Lanjutnya dalam sebuah gerutuan.

Memangnya salah siapa yang selama pekan terakhir setelah event _Autumn Election Totsuki_ keempat puluh tiga berakhir sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya? Asik bermain dengan dua orang kontestan yang juga menjadi juara. Waktu untuk mereka benar-benar hilang, tau-tau _Stagiaire_ sudah di depan mata dan pada akhirnya mereka tidak memiliki waktu bersama untuk bersaing. Bukannya ia cemburu, sebagai rival sejati, Takumi merasa dikhianati.

" _Hai, hai_. Memang salahku." Aku Souma dengan entengnya. Dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Takumi semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Aku minta maaf." Bisik Souma secara tiba-tiba tepat di telinga Takumi dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Saat itu juga Takumi refleks mendorong jauh-jauh wajah Souma. Wajah Takumi sendiri pun sudah sangat memerah.

"Eh? Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Haha lucu sekali."

Souma tetaplah Souma. Makhluk bebal yang tidak peka sama sekali dengan perasaan orang lain. "A—aku menantangmu _Shokugeki_ , Yukihira!"

"Boleh saja. Tapi kalau kamu kalah jangan menangis, ya?"

"B—berisik! Sudah pasti aku yang menang!"

"Tentu saja aku juga tidak akan mengalah. Ahaha..."

"Hentikan itu! Tawamu sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Benarkah? Ahaha"

Dua sejoli terus mengumbar 'mesra' tanpa tahu sepasang mata sedari tadi mengamati mereka dari balik semak-semak. Sebuah kamera juga tergenggam di tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan berita menarik untuk artikel selanjutnya."

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note**_

Hallo! Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Awalnya bingung, kok bisa jadi juga ya ini fanfic. Pfffth—

Pasti yang baca manganya udah gak asing kan sama isi ceritanya? Yap! Saya ambil ini dari timeline chapter Autumn Election dengan sedikit bumbu pemanis buatan. Omake pun sama, saya ambil timeline ketika jeda di tahap pertama _stagiaire_ sebelum Souma dkk lanjut ke _stagiaire_ tahap kedua yang dia kerja di tempat Babang Shinomiya.

Dan sekali lagi ini murni headcanon saya ngebuat Takumi se-desperate itu. Tapi entah ya, sepertinya kalau canon aslinya gak sebegitunya. Plus ujung-ujungnya malah nge-BL. haha

Yosh! Segitu aja. Kurang lebihnya maaf kalau banyak typo atau pun ke-OOCan karakternya. Thanks buat yang udah baca. Apalagi kalau meninggalkan jejak di kolom ripiu. Hehe

 _Sincerely,_

Convallarie


End file.
